


The Amazing Girl Who Doesn't Smile

by Ladyword



Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [5]
Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyword/pseuds/Ladyword
Summary: Finally get some original story in as well. Our main character's story really begins now...because of that it's a longer chapter but bare with me.
Relationships: Leon Oswald/OC, Naegino Sora/Ken Robbins, Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald, Yuri Killian/OC
Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697446
Kudos: 1





	The Amazing Girl Who Doesn't Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Finally get some original story in as well. Our main character's story really begins now...because of that it's a longer chapter but bare with me.

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the Kaleido Stage. Sora was running towards the side of the building, following Marion’s laughter.

“Jonathan, come here!” the little girl laughed.

“Wow, this is Jonathan’s new pool?” asked Sora from Jean, who was standing there watching her daughter. Soon Mia and Anna walked up to them as well, and stood next to Valerie, who was leaning on the railings of the pool.

“Kalos himself told me what it should be like and where to build it.” he answered. “It seems like Jonathan is very satisfied with it as well.”

He looked back at the little seal who was still playing with Marion.

“This is amazing!”

“Wow!”

“Jonathan seems to really enjoy it!”

Said the girls, also looking at the little guy. He was currently balancing a ball on his nose. They tried calling out to him but he didn’t even look their way. Soon a motorbike appeared on the road leading to the Stage.

“Marion! It seems like Vince is back from the shops.” Jean said to her daughter.

“Did you hear it Jonathan? It’s lunchtime!” Marion exclaimed happily and started running to the gate on the pools railing. At this moment, a taxi got next to Vince’s motorbike. Marion jumped over the railing.

“Vince! Hurry up! Everyone’s hungry!” she shouted running that way but then stopped when she noticed the taxi. There was a red haired girl sitting in the backseat.

“Who was that?” wondered Marion. Everybody looked at the taxi interested.

Soon the girls were standing outside Kalos’s office eavesdropping. Suddenly Ken opened the door, asking for Sora. She had to guide Rosetta, the guest performer and diabolo champion, to her room at the dorms.

“This girl here is Sora Naegino. She’ll show you your room and if you have any questions ask her.” said Kalos to Rosetta.

“Yeah, I’m Sora, hi…” Sora stepped forward nervously.

“I’ll see you later then.” Rosetta turned to Kalos extending a hand, not even glancing at Sora.

“I can’t wait.” said Kalos, taking the girls hand, shaking it. Rosetta started walking away.

“This is so exciting. I am a huge fan.” said Sora also extending a hand towards Rosetta. Her face said it all about her being a fan. However, Rosetta just walked past her without taking her hand or giving her a glance.

“That’s great.” was all she said.

“Hi I’m Mia.”

“Hi, I’m Anna.” said the girls in the door also reaching their hand forward, but Rosetta walked past them as well.

“Hello.” she turned back and finally looked at them.

“Is Layla Hamilton here?” she asked.

“Layla only comes in for the show tonight.” said Valerie, eyeing Rosetta up and down. The girl gave them a smile.

“I see.”

“Your luggage is already in your room Rosetta.” said Ken-

“And I’ll show you which one it is.” added Sora. “Come on Rosetta, I’ll show you what’s where.”

Sora run out the room and Ken closed the door. This blocked the view from Kalos who was looking at the scene unfolding and also just at Valerie, deep in thought. Suddenly Sora opened the door slightly to look back in.

“Ohm, boss? Thank you for building a pool for Jonathan, he really enjoys himself in it.” she closed the door again, leaving Kalos with his thoughts.

Later at the dorms Sora closed the door of Rosetta’s room with a sigh. The three other girls were standing on the side asking her how it went.

Later on at the Kaleido Stage, everybody was preparing for Rosetta’s act. Valerie was standing in the backstage with Ken when Rosetta started performing. Suddenly Layla and Yuri stood next to her. They all watched Rosetta perform a beautiful routine without any mistakes, but her face was completely dull. Val could see she didn’t enjoy the performance.

When Rosetta walked off the stage, Layla went to greet the performer.

“We’re so glad you’re finally here with us.” she said with a smile.

“Layla! Have you seen my performance? How was it?” Rosetta asked still panting a bit.

“As good as you always are.” Layla said.

“Without a mistake.” added Yuri.

“Thank you, that means so much.” said Rosetta extending a hand. Layla held onto it.

“I can’t wait to work with you.”

“Me neither. I hope I can stay for a long time.” said Rosetta.

“I’m sure you will.” said Yuri. But Kalos walked in and his looks weren’t promising. Ken was standing behind him with a worrying look.

“Rosetta! I’d like to have a talk with you.”

“Do you want to offer me a position, boss?” Rosetta looked at him with a hopeful smile.

“Sorry, but I won’t employ you.” Layla and Yuri walked a bit further away to give some privacy to them, even though the conversation was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Valerie was looking at the pair with concern.

“You want me to perform a more entertaining routine?” Rosetta asked but in her voice the hurt already could be heard.

“As I promised, I’ll pay you for this week. But you won’t perform after tonight.” Kalos answered. Layla clapped in the background, trying to distract everyone from the argument.

“I want to hear the explanation of this unfair decision in my dressing room.” shouted Rosetta storming off.

“In a minute.” Said Kalos. He looked around and when his eyes landed on Valerie, he called out to her.

“Valerie!” when she turned towards him with questioning eyes, he continued.

“There’s a costume in the dressing room, go put it on. You’re going on the stage with Yuri to perform tonight.”

Everybody stopped and stared at him.

“What?” that was all Valerie could master but it was still faint. She was pale as the white wall.

“Kalos! That is crazy. She doesn’t even have a routine. What do you want her to perform with?” Yuri shouted at the man, stepping in front of Val.

“She does. I know you have been practicing every day.” upon hearing this Valerie let out a little gasp in surprise. Her eyes opened wide. She didn’t know Kalos knew about her practice sessions.

Sora and the others were standing on the side, their face all laced with worry and surprise.

“When I employed you here I told you I would give you time.” Kalos said with a stern face causing Valerie to look up at him.

“That time is over. You have been away from the stage long enough. I employed you to perform, not to fix the lights.” he continued. Everybody was staring at them. Yuri was shaking by anger at this point.

“But…” Val started.

“If you can’t do it then I have to fire you. You came here to perform so perform. It’s your choice.” Kalos said finally turning and walking away, with Ken following. Sora followed them, despite the fact their act will be next.

“Val!” said Yuri turning towards the girl. He grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him. “you know you don’t have to do this.”

“If I don’t do it…” started Val looking into Yuri’s eyes. Hers were full of tears. “I’ll have to leave. I don’t have a choice.”

Yuri let go of her shoulders slowly, looking at her concerned. Everyone was looking at them worried. This atmosphere was not usual. No one knew what was happening. Even Layla seemed really tense.

Sora, Mia and Anna came back to perform, though Sora seemed a bit shocked by something. While they were performing Valerie walked to the entrance of the stage. She was wearing a lilac costume. The skirt was fading into a bit of light pink. In her hair, that fell onto her shoulders in light waves, lilac flowers were placed, connected by a beautiful forehead piece, giving her a charming look.

She looked at the stage trembling. They talked about what to do on stage with Yuri for brief moments, but she was really nervous. She placed her hand on her chest, trying to normalise her breathing. She felt a hand on her back that caused her to turn a bit.

Yuri was standing behind her, hand on the small of her back.

“I’m right here.” he said reassuringly.

Val could only nod. Sora and the girls came of the stage and at the end of Layla’s performance it was time to go. Yuri jumped up on one of the trapezes and Valerie followed, trying to close off every bad feeling. As they started dancing it actually went really well. Soon Valerie was stealing the spotlight from Yuri. She was jumping form one trapeze to another, twirling in the air and performing gorgeous tricks.

Sora, Mia, Anna and the other performers where all watching from below, mesmerized. Kalos came back from his talk with Rosetta and now he was observing the two on stage.  
Finally, it got to the point where Valerie was supposed to jump towards Yuri and he would catch her. They took their positions and Val jumped but seconds before catching Yuri’s hands, she hesitated for a moment, pulling back her hands.

“What is she doing?” asked Anna.

“Oh no. She’s going to fall.” shouted Mia.

“Val!” shouted Yuri, letting himself fall lower, holding himself with his feet. He caught Valerie’s arms and pulled her upwards with the momentum, causing her to fly up as light as a feather. The audience was absolutely mesmerized. Valerie just kept flying higher until it seemed like she physically stopped in the air, flying.

“Wow!” said the girls, looking up. Every performer fell silent, looking at the stage with their jaws dropped.

“How is she not coming down?” asked Sora, wondering to herself.

“The Angel’s Act.” said Ken next to her, looking up as well.

“The Angel’s Act?” the three girls looked over to Ken. He nodded.

“Yes. It is a very hard act, that only a very few people can perform. The training for it is very hard, and the act is very dangerous because of the heights you fly to.” he explained.

“And Valerie learnt this?” asked Mia.

“Well, her mother created the act. She learnt it from her.”

“Her mother?” asked Sora again.

“Yeah, she was a very talented performer. She created the Angel’s Act, and performed it in different shows. She became very famous. But as I said this act is very dangerous. She died performing it, fell down from the air one day. Her partner couldn’t catch her.” Ken’s face was really sad as he looked up at the girl still in the air, smiling from the applause she was receiving from the audience.

“Despite this Valerie learnt the act at a very young age. She also performed it at the Circus Festival that gave her the first place. She was the youngest performer to ever win the Festival.”

“But if she was that great, how come she stopped performing?” asked Anna. Valerie slowly fell from the top and landed on the trapeze in front of Yuri, who placed an arm around her, hugging her close.

“Sadly, not everyone out there is friendly. She got a new partner at a circus she started working with. Everything seemed to go well, but when they went to a competition to perform the Angel’s Act…he caught her fists somehow and dislocated her wrist in the process, breaking two of her fingers as well.”

“But that must have been a mistake right?” asked Sora. Ken shook his head.

“Sadly, it wasn’t. The guy had another partner…and they were jealous of Valerie’s success, so they decided to trick her and ruin her carrier. Luckily, she recovered from her injuries and she could perform again, but…after that day…she hasn’t performed on any stage.” finished Ken.

“God, can you blame her?”asked Anna.

“That is awful.” added Mia.

“Poor girl…then this is why she didn’t want to talk about it.” whispered Sora, looking at the now bowing and smiling performers again.

“She looks so happy out there…” she continued, looking at her friend with sad eyes.

The two dancers came backstage. Kalos stepped towards them to say something but Yuri cut him off.

“Are you insane Kalos?” he shouted stepping in front of the man. Kalos didn’t even blink.

“She could have died!” Yuri continued. “But you don’t care do you?!”

Everyone in the room looked at them, not knowing what to say.

“Are you done?” was all Kalos said to Yuri.

“I never said she had to use the trapeze, she could have performed on the trampoline as well. She chose the trapeze. And also. She was the one who hesitated at the jump. She’s an experienced performer, she very well knows the consequences of hesitation herself.”

He looked over at Valerie who was staring at the ground, still slightly shaking.

“We should be glad nothing happened.” Kalos continued, looking pointedly at Yuri. “But yes, I can see the trapeze is not the best choice yet. But was it that bad? Being back on stage?”

He was talking to Valerie again, who froze to that question. After a short while, she shook her head. Kalos nodded.

“From now on you’re part of the show. You’ll perform the trampoline act you’ve been practicing. I’m looking forward to it.” he turned and walked away. Yuri was still looking at him with anger in his eyes but Layla called out to him.

“Yuri, it’s our turn!” so he had to turn away and leave. He placed a hand on Val’s head while walking past her, stopping for a moment.

“It will be okay.”

And with that he walked away. Sora and the girls walked up to Valerie asking her if she was okay, congratulating her and walking her to the changing rooms, so they can leave to go to sleep. They were talking about Sora performing with Rosetta, that was the ultimatum Kalos gave them. When they got back to the dorms, Sora headed to Rosetta’s room while the others went to sleep.

The next morning Sora started practicing the diabolo with Rosetta in the practice room. Behind them some kids were practicing jumps for the show and on the other end of the room Valerie was assembling her trampoline routine for the show that night.

Sora wasn’t really good with the toy which was kind of expected since she’s never done it before. Rosetta was standing next to the wall still sulking. She didn’t really offer any help, she rather criticised Sora.

“Kalos lost his mind for choosing you. You don’t even know how to use the diabolo.”

“That is true.” said Sora running after the tool she dropped. “But I’ll never learn it until I try, right?”

She threw it in the air and caught it on the rope.

“You know…if I’m nervous about something then I usually make mistakes but I have the antidote for that. If I enjoy the role then I can do it.”

Rosetta looked to the side.

“I can’t afford to make mistakes. There’s no point in doing it if you can’t do it perfectly.”

“I won’t be as good as you anyways but it doesn’t matter. The important thing is for others to enjoy it.” Sora continued, but she lost the diabolo again that landed on one of the dancers’ head. At this moment Ken walked in the room.

“I see your practicing.” he said, carrying a large box. “I brought some tools to help.”

He showed the box full of diabolo tools. Sora looked in the box with a smile.

“Wow. Where did you get these?”

“I found them in one of the storage rooms. I know we would need them one day.”

“That is nice of you.” Rosetta spoke up, scaring both of them.

“I’m so sorry Rosetta, I didn’t mean it like that…” he tried to explain.

“You don’t need to sweat it. The audience didn’t like my show, I’m out, I get it.” she started walking away.

“Wait Rosetta!” Ken shouted after her, but she didn’t even budge.

“Oh, I did it again.” said Sora.

“Leave it. You can’t do anything with this.” told Ken. Sora looked at him confused.

“Rosetta won her first world championship when she was nine.” explained Ken. “If I remember correctly she was doing it since she was five. When I was her age, all my mind was on was Kaleido stage as well, nothing else.”

“Like me.”

“Something makes me think Rosetta never learnt to enjoy what she’s doing.” Sora looked at the door Rosetta walked out on, then a smile spread on her face.

“Ken, I have a great idea.”

They made a whole plan about winning Rosetta back, showing her how you can be great even if you make mistakes. She was back at the Stage that night to watch Sora perform. She finally agreed to do the paired act.

From the next day they started practicing early in the morning but it was really hard and Sora made a lot of mistakes. They were there all day, until the next show.

The next day Kalos, Jean and Valerie were standing behind the audience seats looking at the stage.

“It wasn’t easy to build in such a short time.” said Jean.

“Well done.” said Kalos.

“Well…it seemed like an interesting idea. Did the girls come up with it together?” asked Jean.

“Mhm.”

“Hopefully it will go well.” whispered Valerie.

Then during the show, they had the diabolo contest. It was really eventful and exciting. Even though Rosetta made a mistake, she won the contest.

The next day, they were all standing outside the Stage, saying their goodbyes to Rosetta, who was going back home to learn to love the diabolo again.

“I’m sure we wouldn’t have been so popular without you.” said Layla.

“It was really nice to see your show.” added Yuri.

“Thank you, but I’m the one who should be glad that I got to perform here.” said Rosetta with a slight blush.

“We wouldn’t be mad if you’d stay for a bit longer.” said Kalos, stepping forward.

“I can’t right now.”

“Because you’re mad at me for last time.” Rosetta just smiled at him.

“No, I just need time to love diabolo again.”

“Boss, you’re acting like you just got dumped by your girlfriend.” laughed Sora.

“Yeah, I even feel like that for some reason.” he answered turning away.

Rosetta got in the taxi and they all waved her goodbye, knowing one day they’d see her again.


End file.
